Benutzer:Zedernfrost
Wilkommen auf meinem Profil! Das Video an der Seite hab ich gemacht, hoffe es gefällt euch :) '' Ihr findet mich als Pferdefreund1 im Winx Club Wiki'' --- Als letztes Buch von Warrior Cats habe ich Donnerschlag ''gelesen. Aktuell lese ich keins. Bisher hab ich ''Cats of the Clans ''und ''The Rise of Scrouge ''auf englisch gelesen. Meine Sammlung der Englischen Katzennamen + andere Unterseiten Einfach hier klicken -> Benutzer:Zedernfrost/Englische Namen Die besten Sprüche Die Schönsten Charakter Arts To-Do Liste * Todesgründe hinzufügen * Der WolkenClan in Gefahr, Auftritte ausschreiben Fakten über mich * Ich habe dunkelblonde/hellbraune Haare und grau-grüne Augen * Ich habe kein Smartphone o.O * Ich habe 2 Mongolische Wüstenrennmäuse, Sunny und Loretto (Loretto hieß mal ''Lola, wir haben ihn 'dann aber kastrieren müssen) Also, ich bin grad 13 und ich gehe auf ein Gymnasium in die 7d. Meine zweite Fremdsprache ist Latein. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich akustische Gitarre und reite auf Islandpferden. Ich bin relativ unsportlich und spiele unteranderem Star Stable Online und Abenteuer auf dem Reiterhof (6+7) ''(selten auch Wildlife Park 2 und Sims 3). Charakter Mein erster Erfundener Charakter Zedernfrost (''engl.Cedarfrost) ''ist eine große, geschmeidige, elegante, attraktive, schlanke, silbern gefleckte Tigerkätzin mit gekräuselten Streifen, einem langen, glänzenden, flauschigen, schwach welligem, gepflegten Fell, einem sehr langen, elegant geschwungenen Schweif, harten schwarzen Ballen, langen kräftigen Beinen, breiten Schultern, langen gebogenen Krallen die wie Dornen aussehen und minzgrünen Augen. Charakter Ihr Charakter Ein weiterer Charakter den ich vor kurzem erfunden habe ist ''Buntschnee'' Mein eigener Charakter Ich krieg, diese Tabelle in der Mitte nicht hin D: Lieblings-Zitate (Waca Zitate sind weiter unten) Charaktere Meine Hass-Charakter HINWEIS: So richtig hassen ''tue ich keine von den Katzen, aber wenn diese sterben (oder gestorben sind), kümmert mich das nicht. * Windpelz * Millie '(Als Mutter) * Regenblüte * Tüpfelblatt **Einfach nur nervig, stalkt und alle tun so als wäre sie die 'Heilerin gewesen. Ja klar. * Sturmschweif * Federschweif (und eig. auch Honigfarn) **Werden beide von alle WACA-Fans zu sehr in den Himmel gehoben. Andauernd darf man sich anhören wie auch so traurig ihre Tode waren und wie viel besser sie zu ihren ehemaligen Gefährten passen (ok, Feather passt von den dreien vielleicht noch am besten zu Crow...). Nee sorry da mach ich nicht mit. * Blattsee * Krähenfeder * Sol * Taubenflug *Fuchsherz Meine Lieblingcharakter *Minzfell *Schlammfell *Efeusee *Regenpelz *Weidenpfote *Morgenstern *Buntgesicht (Wunderschönes CA *-*) *Lichtgeist *Bernsteinpelz *Hummelstreif ** so sweeeeeet *-* Der kleine Romeo unter WarriorCats :) *Streifenstern *Rabenpfote *Blumenfall *Weidenbrise *Sturm *Gelbzahn **Seit GG hab ich sie so richtig gern :) Katzen, bei den ich mich nicht entscheiden kann # Aschenmörder # Mordschatten ^^ # Unerfahrendste Katze EVER # Löwenflut (A little bit egoism and a little bit brave warrior :D) # Rußschmalz Pairings Lieblings-pairings * Bluestar x Oakheart * Crookedstar x Willowbreeze ''(Mein absolutes Lieblingspairing *-*) * Firestar x Sandstorm * Lionblaze x Cinderheart * Birchfall x Whitewing * Poppyfrost x Berrynose ( weil mich Honig (dank der ganzen Fans) richtig nervt) * Shimmerpelt x Piketooth * Sharpclaw x Cherrytail * Gray Wing x Turtle Tail Hass-/Nicht-mag Pairings * Honeyfern x Berrynose (Hasst mich ruhig dafür) * Spottedleaf x Firestar * Heathertail x Lionblaze * Cinderpelt x Firestar * Crowfeather'' x Nightcloud * Dovewing x Bumblestripe * Dovewing x Tigerheart * Brightheart x Swiftpaw * Daisy x Cloudtail Wunschpairings * Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves * Mintfur x Harveymoon * Blossomfall x Thornclaw * Ivypool x Molewhisker * Longtail x Mousefur * Spiderleg x Daisy (sollten wieder zusammenkommen) * Squirrelflight x Shrewpaw -filme Hilfe ich mag irgendwie nur Animationsfilme! :/ # Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (1+2) # Zoomania # Rio (1+2) # Baymax # Spirit - Der wilde Mustang # Garfield - Der Film # Turbo # Die Croods # Balto - Ein Hund mit dem Herzen eines Helden -serien # ''Violetta und Dragons - Die Reiter-'' (S1)/''Wächter von Berk (S2)/''Auf zu neuen Ufern'' (S3) # Angelo! # Winx Club # Meine Schwester Charlie # My little Pony (Für die, die es intressiert, meine Lieblinge sind Fluttershy, Luna und Rarity) -gerüche * (Nasser) Nadelwald *o* * Apfel-Tee * Pferde (auch Pferdeäppel *-*) * Frische Brötchen * Klare Luft -bücher * Warrior Cats * Der Reiter der Stille * Die Einhornchroniken (klingt kitschig, ist aber wirklich spannend*) * Laura und der Silberwolf * Zauberpferde (*s.o.) * Gregs Tagebuch * Liebe ist ein Nashorn Meine CA Versuche Na, bis hierher gekommen? :) ('Kann überings kommentiert werden!)'' 1. "Feuerschweif" 2. "Halbstreif" 3. "Sandrose" 4. "Petersilienblatt" 5. "Sturmjunges" Firetail.PNG |Erster CA Versuch... Das sieht so kacke aus xD Halbstreif.png |Tabby Versuch ohne Anleitung o.O Sandrose.png |Jaaa, also, Shadingversuch *hust hust* Petersilienblatt.png|Erste Katze mit richtigem Augenshading...oder auch nicht Sturmjunges.png|Erstes Bild das...irgendwie Form annimt Warrior Cats Zwei Bilder Ich fand die so schön xD